Bad Dreams
by SonicGenerations11
Summary: Most original title ever... Anyways! Just a little Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic bonding time. Even Hero's have nightmares... Enjoy!


The moon shone across Mobius, clouds breaking the pale blue beams, a storm threatening the night's peace. Though not all Mobians were having pleasant dreams. At nearly 2:48 in the morning, the moon's rays found their way through a particular bedroom window, shining on two sleeping hedgehogs. The older of the two groaned softly in his sleep, rolling away from where he had been curled around the other. But the younger of the Sonic's wasn't having such luck, tossing and turning through whimpers.

o0o

**_Loud crashes erupted through the air, a large purple object hovering a couple hundred feet from the ground. "No!" Eggman shouted, pounding on his control board as a golden streak tore through the machines innards. Two soft glowing balls raced through the air, racing through the air at such speeds, only they could see each other. They both pierced the Time Eater and met up on the other side._**

**_One of them, tall and thin with gleaming red eyes and a confident smirk gracing his muzzle; the other, a more rounded figure with soft black eyes, with swirls of gold near the centers. The elder Sonic panted, his eyes scanning his younger self for any injury. "You ok over there?!" He shouted, not even sure if the other heard him over the Time Eater's broken roars. The black eyed hedgehog looked over, and flashed his arm where the other could see the long jagged gash running down his shoulder, but aside from that, he was ok. The elder hedgehog nodded and glared at the artificial monster in front of them. Sparks flew from the holes in its frame, and its laser fired in various directions without warning. A shriek erupted from the creature, one that was so loud; both hedgehogs had to cover their ears._**

**_"Classic!" the elder hedgehog yelled, "Once more! That's all we need!" Classic nodded in understanding, growling as he burst forward. The next sequence of events happened so fast…He could hardly comprehend it._**

**_He heard the Time Eater's laser fire. He heard Modern yelp. A roll of thunder. The ejection of Eggman's escape pod. And he heard the cracking of the machine as he delivered the final blow._**

**_He spun around and searched frantically for his older self. However, the explosion was blinding, so the action didn't do much. The super hedgehog had no choice but to dive down, his terrified black eyes searching the ground for his older self. He didn't have to search very long. Classic swooped to the ground, his sneakers hitting the dirt. The preteen's spines dropped from their upright position and bright golden flakes burst from his quills, returning him to normal. It was raining now as Classic dropped to his knees over his downed partner._**

**_The elder hedgehog was panting, frantic for a good gulp of air. His younger self scanned the other's wounded form with teary black eyes. Gashes littered his strong blue legs and arms, one ear was torn and the other flopped hopelessly over its owner's skull. And in the center of his chest, was a gaping hole, pierced straight through the hedgehog's body, a large pool of red liquid under the victim's limp form._**

**_The younger of the two didn't know where to start. Moving him was not an option. So instead, he torn off his gloves, tearing the fabric to make somewhat of a bandage type thing, tying the ends together on one end._**

**_The hardest part, was going to be getting the makeshift bandage over the others chest. Easing his hand into Modern's disheveled quills; Classic carefully lifted his double's head. Modern winced slightly, but made no attempt to stop his younger self. Holding the other hedgehog's head tightly to his chest, Classic gently slipped the cloth under his double's back spines and wrapped it as tightly as he dared over the wound on Modern's chest._**

**_Tears freely fell from the younger hedgehog's eyes, though with the rain, it was hard to tell. "Hold on Modern! I-I'll go get Tails! O-Or Knuckles. Or someone!" He gently set the elder hedgehog's head down, trying to keep him from sinking into the thick layer of mud. Modern's hand tightened around the other's as Classic stood to find help. "N-no…"He said softly, "I…..I need you…to-to stay…with m-me." "Modern, you need help! I-""There isn't a-any he-help you could get m-me Squirt…"_**

**_The hard truth of what Modern was saying sent his younger counterpart into a sobbing fit. Wrapping his arms tightly aground the other, he whimpered, begging his double to be alright. Modern chuckled weakly and gently stroked the other's soft sky blue quills._**

**_"You…You take good care…of Tails for me…ok?" He asked softly. The younger hedgehog shook his head violently, "You're going to be ok! You have too…." The elder Sonic smiled as encouragingly as he could manage, "You have to promise me…" "Modern! You can't! I…I need you!" Modern smiled, bearing his signature grin, giving the pup's hand a weak squeeze, "Catch you later…Sonic…"_**

o0o

**"MODERN!"**

Classic shot up, his eyes wide and frantic. Tears wet his face, his breathing was fast and uneven, and he was hopelessly tangled in his blankets. The pup fumbled for a minute, trying to comprehend where he was. He was…back at the Workshop…in his bed…in the bed he shared with Modern.

"M...Modern?" He asked softly, turning to where his elder self should have been. "MODERN?!" Tears again welled up in his eyes. He attempted to untangle himself from the blankets, but he was shaking so badly, that he couldn't grasp the sheets without them slipping through his fingers. He was suddenly aware of the thunderstorm outside, as a deep rumble shook the very foundation of the Workshop. Classic was so scared and was caught so off-guard, that he fell straight off the bed, landing on his back with a loud '_thump_'.

Through the sudden lightheadedness that overcame the young hedgehog, his ears managed to pick up and register the familiar sound of someone running up the stairs. The bedroom door swung open and Sonic's green-eyed double entered the room.

"Classic?" The elder hedgehog walked over and knelt down beside the other. "Mm…Mod...dern?" Classic stuttered. "Shh…"Modern cooed softly, sitting down beside the trembling Mobian, and unwrapping the younger hedgehog's legs. "Where…Where were you?" Emerald eyes fell on his younger counterpart, "Tails left the windows downstairs open. It started raining so Tails came and woke me up so I could help close them." He explained gently, hugging the younger one close to his chest, "I wasn't gone for more than 10 minutes when I heard you fall. I just wanted to make sure you were alright 'cause you were having one heck of a dream when I got up."

Classic whimpered as he buried his face in the other's chest, 'Modern's safe…It was only a dream…' he thought, in an attempt to calm himself down. "Do you…wanna talk about it?" Modern asked, trying to best to comfort the little one. Classic shook his head frantically, having no desire to review the horrible dream. His ears perked as he heard his older self make the softest, 'Ohhh…', before he received a reassuring squeeze from the elder, "One of..._Those…_dreams huh?" Slowly pulling himself out of the older hedgehog's comfort, Classic looked up into Modern's gentle emerald eyes. Modern smiled softly, completely understanding where his younger counterpart was coming from, "We don't have to talk 'bout it 'til your ready Squirt. Not at all even." The elder slid his hands under the pup's legs and scooped the pre-teen up as if he weighed nothing. Bending down to pick up their blanket, Modern cradled the younger hedgehog slightly, "Nothing like that will be happening for a long time." He murmured softly.

Classic allowed his older self to tuck him back into bed, keeping a close eye on the other as if he expected him to vanish at any moment. As soon as the pup was nice and cozy in the bed the two hedgehogs shared, Modern gently scratched at one of the youngster's velvety blue ears, coaxing a contented growl from the other.

But as soon as Modern's hand left and he heard Modern begin to leave, Classic shot up, eyes wide. The fifteen year old turned around, emerald eyes meeting charcoal black, "Classic…" "Don't leave…" Classic whimpered. Modern sighed, "I have to go help Tails, Squirt…" "Then I'm coming with…" "No you're not…It's way past your bedtime." The elder of the Sonic's couldn't believe he had just said that, "What I mean is, you need to get back to bed." Classic's ears lowered and he gave his older counterpart the most pleading look the navy hedgehog had ever seen, putting Tails' pouty face to shame.

Modern's own ears drooped. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with himself tonight. He heaved a defeated sigh, slipped off his sneakers, and trudged to the opposite side of the bed to which Classic was laying on, crawling under the covers and into the bed next to the other hedgehog. "Happy now?" He asked wearily, a small smirk finding its way onto his muzzle. "Yes…" Classic responded, equally tired, inching over to curl up against his double.

Gently wrapping his arms around the pup, Modern sighed softly, "Nothing like that will be happening for a long time…" he repeated. The younger hedgehog stared at a spot on the other's chest, watching the gentle rise and fall of Modern's upper half, taking reassurance in the even pace. "Y….You…Promise?" Modern's ears perked at the question. "Do…Do you promise?" The pup asked again. This time, the elder hedgehog smiled, allowing his eyes to close, "**I promise Classic…I promise**."

**Author's notes: Whew! I tell ya, this story and it's 1,789 words, was a pain! And erm...I feel that I used 'gentle' alot. But that's what I was trying to fit in here. Sonic really is a gentle guy when friends need comfort :3**

***sighs* I love Classic Sonic so much...He's so cute. Of course I love Modern too. But Classic is so much fun to write since you can make up his personality. Well, hope you enjoyed. Expect more stories like this one. Maybe with Sonic and tails next time!**


End file.
